Mil rosas
by JoeyRon
Summary: Songfic:Mil rosas,Cancion:Mil rosas de La oreja de Van Gogh, SasuSaku


_**Songfic:Mil rosas**_

_**Cancion:Mil rosas-La oreja de Van Gogh**_

…_..Es noche de luna….La misma luna de aquel día…de aquella noche…_

-¡sasuke-Kun! –deja escapar su nombre una linda pelirosa que se hallaba sentada en su cama con lágrimas en sus jades ojos

-…..te extraño….-dice tomando la foto de su equipo…el equipo 7

…_**.**__**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar**_

"_**hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",**_

_**Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,**_

_**A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado **_

-Y…en esta noche de luna…..te recuerdo mas que nunca….sasuke-kun….-soltando lagrimas y abrazando la fotografía-

_**Desde el momento en el que te conocí**_

_**Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio**_

_**Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir**_

_**Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.**_

-…desde que te vi…supe que eras para mi…t-te amo mas que a nada….-llorando- m-me haces mucha falta sa-sasuke-kun….

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**_

_**A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**_

_**Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**_

_**Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**_

-…s-sigo esperándote….s-se que algún día regresaras…conmigo y con naruto…..sasuke….se que algún día regresaras….y entenderás mis sentimientos hacia ti….

**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**

**La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

-no he perdido la fe ni la esperanza….se…que volverás, y seremos los tres, el equipo que siempre fuimos….se…que algún día...Regresaras…y…quizás…y si el destino lo quiere así….t-tu y yo….po-podamos….e-estar justos por fin …..y-yo..Tengo fe en eso…..n-no hay día en que no piense "hey…sasuke regresara pronto, solo sigue esperando paciente…"

_**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol**_

_**Me pediste que te diera un beso.**_

_**Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,**_

_**Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**_

-Y aunque mi amor por ti…no se si fue correspondido o no….solo….quiero que sepas…que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo…sigo amándote…-dice soltando lagrimas

_**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,**_

_**Un placer coincidir en esta vida.**_

_**Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,**_

_**Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**_

-…el día que te marchantes….dejándome en esa banca…..-llorando aun mas- sentí que me derrumbe….t-te amaba demasiado….e-eras mi vida….mi luz….la persona que a pesar de no ser mi amigable o amistoso conmigo….te quería con todo y tus defectos….no te miento…te extraño…-dice en un susurro

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**_

_**A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**_

_**Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**_

_**Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**_

-…te amo…-llevando sus dos manos a su cara- sasuke….sasuke-kun…. ¿¡porque?...t-te extraño como nunca lo he hecho….

_**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**_

_**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**_

_**Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**_

_**la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

-Sasuke-kun….-acostándose en su cama- a-al menos….¿me considerantes al menos tu amiga alguna vez? –dice en un susurro

_**Y es que empiezo a pensar**_

_**Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.**_

_**Y es que empiezo a sospechar**_

_**Que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**_

-….mi amor por ti…nuca acabare…fuiste mi primer y único amor…y también vas a ser el ultimo…-dijo con una sonrisa cerrando sus cansados ojos

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**_

_**A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**_

_**Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**_

_**Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**_

_**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**_

_**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**_

_**Dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**_

_**La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

-….te esperaré…..así pasen mas de 50 primaveras….sasuke-kun….-dice en un ligero susurro….cayendo así en los brazos de Morfeo….

Fin


End file.
